Who Shall Gaurd the Gaurdians?
by TheGrandSlayer
Summary: Your average Guardsman is some idiot hooligan looking for glory, the Guardsmen from the planet Moldova, however, are idiot hooligans who are looking for glory, but they're hoplessly afraid of their commissar at the same time!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40000 or, in fact, anything that Games Workshop has produced.

Lemme just say: I made most planets and army names up, so don't rip me limb from limb for it,

Who Shall Guard the Guardians?

Chapter 1: Let Out a Scream

Corporal Nikolai Grishka of the Imperial Guard's Moldovan 607th Rifles division fumbled with his lasgun as the orks roared out their Waaagh cries, Nikolai prayed (for the first time in a long time) to the Emperor that this damn lasgun would finally accept a cartridge. The cartridge finally slid in and Nikolai gave a sigh of relief, meanwhile, the Commissar screamed out death threats to whoever retreated before the order was given. He was soon drowned out by the chanting on the ork line, a chant of "Orks orks orks orks orks orks orks orks…" Nikolai sighted in on the tide, there where a damn lot of Gretchen and behind them the Ork 'Boyz' Nikolai sighted in on the first ork he saw, and fired.

Artillery Commissar Lovskavich screamed out orders with an occasional death threat, "MOVE! Get the rounds in! Now! Don't MAKE me take that station myself soldier!"

The Basilisk artillery tanks were fully loaded, and in good time, the Orks had begun a charge, "Comrades! You know what to do! Open Fire!"

Nikolai ducked his head as he heard the explosions of artillery, when he looked up, there were a lot of craters where the Gretchen where in the Ork lines, and, soon enough, him and most of the guard on the line opened up on the horde of Orks in front of them, of course, for every ork dead, there seemed to be twelve ready to take its bloody place, and, of course, the orks soon were close enough for the commissar to yell, "Fall back to the bunkers!"

Nikolai found a frag grenade and threw it at the tide and ran, with bolter shots flying past him, it wasn't surprising for him to have commentary such as, "Oh crap oh crap oh crap, I'm going to die I'm going to die," but, miraculously, luck of the Guardsman came through and he stumbled inside a bunker. Lovskavich made ready another barrage of artillery, this time, over where the first line of defense was, the rampaging orks drove forward, smelling frightened humans in the bunkers.

Nikolai was getting up when something hit the side of his head; all he saw was black for a long time. What had happened was, a Space Marine company by the name of "Emperor's Dragoons" had decided to reinforce the ailing guard, and one of the drop pods had fell off mark and landed on top of half of Nikolai's bunker, and a bit of concrete clipped his head. So much for vaunted 'Space Marine Accuracy'

Nikolai woke up with a major headache, and the need to know what in the Emperor's name had just happened, a figure he couldn't identify lifted him to his feet, it asked, "Brother Guardsmen! I rejoice at your survival! Are you in the need of medications?"

Nikolai only got half of that, what kind of religious nut was he dealing with today? When his vision cleared he was looking at the chest emblem of a Space Marine Apothecary, the first thing he blurted out was, "Who are you!"

The apothecary chuckled, "I, brother, am Medical Apothecary Brother Sergeant Mikhail Angelus of the Emperor's Dragoons 4th company," he then asked again, "Are you in the need of medication, Brother Guardsman?"

Nikolai was astonished a man could have so much worthless title crap in front of his name, he said in return, "Corporal Nikolai Grishka, 607th Moldovan rifles, and no, no meds…"

Nikolai came to realize his nightmare; the entire PLANET of Moldova was covered in double damned religious nut space marines…


	2. Once More Into the Breach, My Friends!

That's right… Chapter 2 with only one review! HA! Wait… What! Only the brave Colonel Marksmen was hard-core enough to submit a review while I was writing this! Pugh! You pansies!

To the Colonel: Thanks for the tips; I intend to make full use of them.

Allright, on with the story and remember these words of wisdom: RED WUNZ GO FASTA! (I've always wanted to say that)

Chapter 2: Once More into the Breach My Friends!

Nikolai wanted to ask questions, like, why were the space marines here? They wouldn't gain much glory helping a piss-poor planet like Moldova, and why were the marines seeming to study their every step, even now, he knew, a space marine in his armor was studying him, but all these questions and thoughts were interrupted as the screams of men and artillery shells drove Nikolai to take cover in a nearby trench, where he ran smack into Mikhail, that darn Apothecary he met hours earlier.

"Ah! Brave Guardsman Nikolai! I see that once again the foul orks are attempting another attack! One that we shall repel in the name of the Emperor! Recite your litanies! For the holy words will work wonders against these heathen xeno!" The Space Marine exclaimed.

Nikolai mouthed the words, "Bringer of death, speak your name. For you are my life, and the foe's death" Nikolai thought it sort of morbidly romantic.

Romanticism did not belong in wars.

Out in the distance he heard the all to familiar cry of 'Waaaagh!' and, when looking up, saw the all to familiar tide of green skin brutes, of course, most of these were gretch, they weren't into the orkish mobs yet, he heard the rack-a-tack of auto cannons ripping through the gretchin, the slam of mortars, and the firing of lasguns, the gretchin were making their way toward the line, inch by inch, but that was not what Nikolai was focused on, it was the huge machine in the back of the horde.

Nikolai nudged Mikhail, "Uhh, Sergeant Medical Officer, Sir? What in the Emperor's name is that!"

The Space Marine boomed, "Cursed Xeno! That, Brave Guardsman Nikolai, is an accursed Orkish Dreadnought, if it is not destroyed by our heavy weapons, then we will have to engage it glorious hand-to-hand combat Brave Guardsman Nikolai!"

Hand-to-Hand! Was the Apothecary nuts! Nikolai hoped the heavy weapons would actually do something worth while and blow up that hunk of metal before the Apothecary began charging into the green tide, which, Nikolai was sure of; the Apothecary would not be hesitant to bring the guardsmen into the fray as well.

"Why won dis ting go fasta? We 'ainted it red an everyting!" a Lootaboy near the Orkish Dreadnought questioned his Nob leader.

"I don't know, Mekboyz 'robably don't know 'ow ta git dis ting workin' right anyway,"

As almost on cue, the Dreadnought launched its rocket launcher at the line of human defenses, of course, he undershot and blew up a group of gretchin, which the Lootaboyz found uproariously funny.

"Dis ting may not be fast, but it can be funny!"

"Shuddup! Be 'uite so 'e can do it agin!"

Meanwhile, back at the human lines, Nikolai found that shooting the ork horde was getting a bit boring, but, at least it was better than the apothecary ranting about the Emperor in His Infinite Grace and Glory So That Upon His Glorious Golden Throne He May Guide The Loyal and The Just to Extinguish All That Would Threaten the Glorious (But not as glorious as the Emperor, because that's just heresy) Imperium of Man, just thinking that made Nikolai nearly yawn, then he noticed something bad.

The Dreadnought had almost reached the bunker, it was only twenty meters from it, and the Apothecary drew a chain sword, not a good sign, mind you, and began, "Brave Guardsmen! We shall soon go to the fray to fight the filthy xeno creation! You must not falter! You must no-"He was cut short as two Krak Missiles and one Lascannon shot completely obliterated the Dreadnought.

"Well, Sergeant Apothecary, Sir, I don't think we have to charge anymore," Nikolai said.

"Yes, that is true, Brave Guardsman Nikolai," the Apothecary said, an obvious hint of sadness on his voice that he could not bring righteous justice upon the filthy ork invaders.

Slowly, the ork tide began falling back, the guardsmen were victorious, but soon, and all of the survivors of the 607th were called to a meeting of 'Utmost importance' as the Commissar said it.

When the men were all assembled, they saw a man clad in Terminator Armor, it was beautiful, the armor gleamed and Purity seals were pinned all around the armor, an insignia of a crossed blade and hammer on the shoulder pad signified the wearer as part of the Emperor's Dragoons, the armor was an incredibly dark blue, with jagged gold lines going from the neck crest, to the neatly shined boots, Nikolai never noticed the marine's armor before, and he was, well, dumbfounded, marines practically made an art of war…

The man in the Terminator armor began, his voice booming across the chamber the men were situated in, "Brave, brave guardsmen of Moldova, I am Supreme Terminator Captain Riker Illin! You have fought valiantly along-side us and have prevailed against the xeno invaders, therefore, I have a special announcement to make, and you are to be relieved by the 708th Moldovan Rifles division!"

The men were nearly overwhelmed, they were already retiring? It was only five years of service! A brutal five years, yes, but five years! Guardsmen were known to serve over forty years at times! Their luck! Of course, this excitement faded as the captain continued.

"Most of you ask yourselves, why are you being relieved? The answer is simple; the Emperor's Dragoons need your aid in the coming struggles they will face, a Crusade against the foul enemies of the Emperor!"

That was why they were here! Conscripting guardsmen to go on a crusade! Nikolai pinched himself, Crusades were worse than being here! And to think, twenty or more years with the chance of being grouped with Mikhail's division! It nearly made him think of suicide!

When the meeting was over, the Guardsmen were told that they were to board the shuttles to the Emperor's Dragoon's fleet; Nikolai spent most of the time looking at the planet he would never see again, and thinking of the horrors that awaited him.


End file.
